<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О триумфе by MXTXLonghaired, TylerAsDurden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422379">О триумфе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired'>MXTXLonghaired</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden'>TylerAsDurden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(стоило ли ставить этот тег, Gen, Miscommunication, Missing Scene, Siblings Feels, Согласование с каноном, если фик про ЦЧ?)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча в Цинхе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О триумфе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В лачуге не оказалось не только Призрачного генерала, но даже его следов: ни единой зацепки. Стоило вернуться утром. Стоило — продумать всё с самого начала, подобраться со всей возможной осторожностью. Но глаза застлала пелена, и Цзян Чэн бросился вперёд, отдаваясь азарту игрока, по ошибке принимающего одну слишком простую победу за предвестие новой. Или чему-то еще, толкавшему не к, а от.</p><p>За поворотом он заметил постоялый двор, где остановился, и на три дома ближе — лавку с маячившим у входа адептом. Цзян Чэн втянул воздух сквозь зубы и выпустил через нос, вместе с выплеснутой на волю яростью, вместе с горечью очередной промашки.</p><p>Нужно было взять себя в руки прямо сейчас. «Он». Это он. Это был он. Он.</p><p>Цзян Чэна накрыло: мощной волной по телу прокатилась дрожь, пропитанная все такой же злостью, ядом, который многие годы не покидал тело ни на миг. И ещё, впервые за очень долгое время — надеждой. Это был Вэй Ин.</p><p>Сомнений, на самом-то деле, не осталось уже на горе Дафань. И когда Цзыдянь не вытолкал из тощего тела захватившего его духа, Цзян Чэн не испытал даже растерянности. Если кто и был способен вернуться вот так, то только Вэй Усянь. И только Вэй Усянь мог успеть выскользнуть из его рук в надёжную хватку Лань Ванцзи, прямиком из огня в полымя. Всё, что было дальше, превратилось в погоню. Тщательно продуманную, выверенную погоню, в которой он торопился так, как только можно было торопиться — ведь не успей он, не справься, и этот идиот выдаст себя Ханьгуан-цзюню. И вот тогда спасать действительно будет некого, а слишком поздно наступит по-настоящему.</p><p>Цзян Чэн должен был успеть и успел.</p><p>Из всех раз, когда он должен был оказаться сильнее и быстрее, из всех раз, вычерченных жирными иероглифами, обдуманных за годы с каждой из сторон, выжженных в памяти, — он наконец-то успел.</p><p>Привычная за долгие годы маска садилась на лицо с треском.</p><p>Хозяин лавки бледной услужливой тенью жался у бокового хода. Споро принес вина, лепетал что-то — Цзян Чэн не слушал, делая глоток за глотком и с удивлением понимая, что сосуд скоро совсем опустеет. Отправил лавочника за вторым и третьим, ведь такой малостью они сегодня с Вэй Усянем не отделаются. Того, уж наверняка, ещё и придется отпаивать после свидания с Феей.</p><p>Фея!</p><p>Молча выхватив у опешівшего хозяина оба сосуда, он бросился в сторону комнаты, где оставил пленника. Он ведь только... Он хотел доказать, заставить прекратить валять дурака и отнекиваться, и Фея его не тронет, конечно не тронет, но и Цзян Чэн не собирался запугивать брата до смерти. Заставить уже отреагировать хоть как-то на него, на них, а не бесподобного Ханьгуан-цзюня или бедового Вэня. Хотел наорать, причинить боль, но — не нанести вред. Больше никогда он не хотел по-настоящему вредить.</p><p>Адепты, без всякого порядка рассредоточенные по дому, шарахнулись в стороны, дверь немилосердно грохнула о стену:</p><p>— Фея! — рыкнул Цзян Чэн и замер.</p><p>Комната оказалась пуста. Цзян Чэн аккуратно взялся за ручку, прикрыл за собой дверь. И в полной тишине привалился к ней спиной, медленно сползая на пол. Он бессознательно схватился за палец, на котором обычно носил Цзыдянь, и пустота холодом впилась в кожу.</p><p>Мыслей в голове не было. Цзян Чэн откупорил бутылку, приложился на три долгих глотка. Скривился.</p><p>— Твой сын вырос очень добрым мальчиком, Яньли.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>